Miki Wakahisa
Miki is a main character of Aikatsu! Worldwide Idol Appearance Miki has long, platinum blonde hair that curls towards the bottom with two mini corkscrews hanging down each side of her face, and a braid that wraps over the top of her head, and soft honey-yellow eyes. When she smiles, she has noticeable dimples and gets embarrassed when others comment on them. When not wearing the uniform, she wears simple clothing in softer colors, particularly longer skirts Personality She has a case of social anxiety, making her fairly reserved and distant from others, but over time if an effort is made she opens up to others. She is very inflexible, and won't change her mind easily without enough persuasion. Despite this, she is a very caring and accepting person to those she is close to, and if she can get over how reserved she is, she will help her friends the best she can. If she is around people too much, she starts to get volatile and lashes out, and always feels awful about it afterwards. Like Raichi Hoshimiya, Miki has the talent to smell an idol's aura. Her skill is a little lesser, and can only detect the smell of auras if they are strong enough Story Before Dream Academy Brought up in a rich household, where she was brought up to basically be a perfect young lady and to one day continue the family legacy. She was always fairly interested in idols, but since her father didn’t let her watch anything idol related, she was never able to get into them. After befriending Kotone, she was shown some of the Tristar auditions, and decided she wanted to become an idol. She only told her mother of her plans, knowing her father would disapprove, and went with Kotone and a group of Kotone’s friends to audition for Dream Academy. Her father automatically told Miki to drop out after accepted, but was allowed to stay an idol only because her mother told her father Miki could become the muse and picturechild of Platinum Beauty. Idol Status She is a Sexy type idol, and the brand she uses most is Platinum Beauty . She is a novice attending Dream Academy and takes the Idol course. She is the 10th Image Girl for the chocolate making company Otome Chocolates, as well as the heroine of a Fantasy Drama Owned Coords Brandless Coords *Honey Dream Coord *Lemon Muse Coord Platinum Beauty Coords *Precious Saturn Coord *Diamond Gem Coord Angely Sugar Coords *Choco Maid Coord Idol Aura Basic Aura A golden chain aura with small chains that hang off, with golden gems that hang off every other chain, which is all connected by circular white gems. Surrounding her are gold and bronze sparkles, and facetted diamonds Diamond Aura The white gems are replaced with facetted citrine. Also surrounding her are now pink tourmaline and aquamarines Name Origin Miki- 美 meaning 'beautiful' and 紀 meaning 'chronicle', means 'beautiful chronicle' Wakahisa- 若 meaning 'young' 久 and 'forever', means 'forever young' Images tumblr_n7y8xm9AHU1s5yqz7o5_1280.jpg|Miki in the Honey Dream Coord AuraComparisonMiki.jpg|Miki's aura. Left is basic aura, right is Diamond aura Other *Her planet in the Planet System is Saturn *Her sign is Capricorn, which is the sign that the planet Saturn rules *She is in an informal unit with Hotaru Hakoniwa *Her favorite idol is Ran Shibuki * She has a couple of similarities with the voice provider for Hinaki Shinjo, being her first name as well as her theme color. Miki was created before Miki of STAR ANIS came around, so this is all a coincidence * Her associated fruit is Lemon and her gem is Citrine * According to Raichi Hoshimiya, her aura smells like honeysuckle * She is Christian and rather religious Category:Main Idols Category:Idols Category:Main Characters Category:Sexy Idols Category:Characters Category:Dream Academy